


Animus Vox

by alphaesque



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, revenge never tasted so good, tw: torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaesque/pseuds/alphaesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You left things here, in my mind. I knew you would want them back and, well, I couldn’t have that, now could I? After all, fool me once, shame on you.” She moves slowly, long tapered fingers twisting at the stem of the blooming flower in her hand. “Only there is no fool me twice. Not here. Not with me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animus Vox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shewitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewitches/gifts).



> the decorated queen and her crimson weapon.
> 
> for shelby<3

”Hello Uncle.”

Peter looks up, eyes void, mouth gaping at the sound of another voice. His body jerks, as if it had been pulled by an invisible lifeline, and he shudders hard enough to curl at his toes. “Laura.”

Laura’s smile is slow and darker than the fog inside of him he calls a soul, “Paying a return visit?” Peter doesn’t blink, doesn’t breathe, “Or did you forget something?”

“How are you here?”

Laura sits on a chair that assembles itself from under her; long nails the color of the blood he had spilt tap against it’s wooden arm. “Little graham crackers left inside of a mind, creating a trail to the disheveled house you left behind. So many memories, Uncle, so much for her mind to store and then you took them away. Ripped them out of her just like you ripped the life out of me, slowly and painfully. Only you got what you wanted, just like you always do, but you left behind one thing,” she pauses, perhaps for emphasis or perhaps in pause, giving her a just a brief minute to compress the emotions quaking behind cold eyes, just enough of a pause for her to muster up a smile- as if she hadn’t been murdered by her own flesh and blood, as if she was real and normal and alive- “me.”

“And now you’re here.”

“Now I’m here, yes. And soon I’ll be out there. With you, Uncle. With you and my brother.” Her eyes flash gold and a part of Peter’s spine snaps and shatters, little pieces clogging his bloodstream, ripping him from the inside out. “Of course that all depends on Lydia. This is her mind after all. Her mind, her rules. I’m just along for the ride. Isn’t that right, doll?”

Lydia seems to rise from the ground, hair a blaze of curls the color of flames, lips twisted into a knowing grin. “Peter.”

He can feel the fire licking against his skin; a seductive whisper of his own slow destruction, a promise of her own uprising. “You knew I was coming.”

“You left things here, in my mind. I knew you would want them back and, well, I couldn’t have that, now could I? After all, fool me once, shame on you.” She moves slowly, long tapered fingers twisting at the stem of the blooming flower in her hand. “Only there is no fool me twice. Not here. Not with me.”

Laura slides out of her seat and moves so that Lydia can take up the throne, hands braced on either side of her while Laura leans over the back, arms draped loosely over Lydia’s shoulders, eyes glowing with danger and promise.

“Oh, how rude of me. Please, take a seat.” Lydia gestures and Peter finds himself knocked backward into a chair, arms cuffed with iron shackles. “Relax Peter, it only gets better from here.”

Her eyes shine as wolfsbane flowers curl around his arms and burn away his flesh.


End file.
